


The Awakening (part 666)

by GeneralIssues



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fuck the system, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralIssues/pseuds/GeneralIssues





	The Awakening (part 666)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papkop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papkop/gifts).



“Anders” a voice whispered. “Anders wake up, you lazy creature” the words were reinforced by a poke in the ribs with a boot. Anders slapped the boot away and rolled over. “Not now, my head feels like a thousand rage daemons are pounding on it” But the boot wouldn't be deterred, it poked Anders again, this time on the rump, with a bit more force. “Anders, you need to get up” Anders yelped at the small kick in the back and finally opened his eyes. In front of him, Alistair stood, fully dressed in his armour and all, in the dodgy tavern room in which they had rested for the night. Anders scowled at Alistair, “What is it that is so important that it couldn't wait for a couple more hours. Or days for that matter” Alistair smiled at him. “Why, the templars of course”  
Anders jumped out his bed, throwing linen and clothing everywhere. He was almost entirely dressed before he realized that Alistair was laughing his royal butt off. “Alistair, you piece of darkspawn, how dare you joke about that?” Alistair smiled and pointed to Anders “You, my dear friend, promised me a 'real' vacation, and all we have done so far is get drunk in dirty taverns and sleep the hangover away. When I agreed to this, it was because you promised me that you would teach me to talk with.. you know, ladies.” Anders nodded “Aye, I did say that” and after a pause added “So be it, tonight we will go to the finest place in the entire country. The Lucky Wench!” Then Anders promptly removed his clothing again and fell back to sleep.

That night, when Alistair once again had awoken Anders, they dressed up in their finest gear, and headed to Denerim to find The Lucky Wench. After spending half an hour convincing the dwarfish doorman to let them in, they headed to the bar and bought a flagon of ale each. Anders drank his quickly, so quickly that Alistair was afraid it would end in another night of drunkenness and headaches, when Anders slapped him on the back and gestured to the other occupants, “So, young laddy, see anything that tickles your fancy?” Alistair’s eyes was immediately drawn to a dark-skinned lady, sitting with her back to them, but before he could say anything, Anders slapped him over the fingers. “That's Isabella you dimwitted fanatic, don't you try to hit on her, you know how it went when the Chosen tried his luck down that road.” Alistair shook his head and continued his stare around the room. A few bar-maidens looked alright, and a lonely elf-maid looked rather exotic, but what really caught Alistair was the two voluptuous women in the corner of the room. One of them had skin the shade of freshly-fallen snow, while the other was of a darker persuasion. Both had shapes that made Alistair woozy just looking at them. Anders caught his glance and nodded “I agree, my friend, I most definitely agree” Alistair turned to look at him. “How does one even approach such women, they must be used to men like us talking to them all the time. Should I go over and introduce myself or should I...” Anders held up a hand, signalling Alistair to stop talking. “This is why you brought me. I'll do the introduction, and for the Chosen's sake, I'll do the talking as well. You just sit there and look pretty.” Anders got up and went over to the table where the two ladies were sitting. They both looked up as he approached. “What can we do for you?” one of them asked, with a voice liked honey and a hair-colour to match it, the other, with short hair, coloured like the blackest of nights, simply smiled at him. He smiled and clapped his hands “Oh ladies, what an excellent question.” 

Alistair was watching Anders talk to the women, wondering how he would ever become that talented at it, when Anders suddenly waved at Alistair and motioned for him to come over. Alistair got up and immediately felt himself blushing. He forced himself to ignore his instincts and run, and walked over to the table. “This here” Anders was saying “is my friend Alistair. Oh Alistair is a fine young man, strong and vigilant, and he is even half-royal” Alistair shot Anders a mean look and sat down. “Hello” he stammered, switching his eyes from one girl to another. The black-haired one caught his eyes and waved at him. “I'm Camilla, nice to meet you Alistair” Alistair nodded, trying not to blush again, when the golden-haired one grinned at him and leaned forward slightly “And I'm Lykke.” “Lykke? That's a rather strange name. Where is it from?” Alistair, while trying not to stare at Lykke's rather massive cleavage. “Oh you wouldn't know the country anyways, but where I'm from it means 'lucky'” she answered. Anders cracked a joke about the name of the tavern they were in, and Alistair felt the atmosphere become a bit less awkward for him.

Anders and Alistair spent the rest of the evening with the ladies, and it seemed they were taking quite a shine to them. Far into the night, when much ale and wine had been consumed and the conversation flowed more freely, Anders suggested they rent a room for all four of them, with the reasoning that it was becoming a bit too cold in the main room of the tavern. Lykke and Camilla agreed, and they all retreated to a rented room upstairs.

Alistair opened another bottle of elven wine and poured a cup for each of the others. “So, ladies, why don't you explain what you are doing in our fine country?” He said while handing out the cups. Camilla took a sip of her wine and smiled “Well, as you know we come from quite far away. What you don't know is that 'far away' isn't distance-wise. Lykke and I are actually not of this world” Anders immediately tensed, and Alistair's smiled vanished in a second. “We are not from the Fade” she hurriedly said. “We are from a different dimension than yours. We live in a world where the daily life is full of technology and science, but where no magic is present.” Both Anders and Alistair were staring, trying to comprehend what Camilla was explaining. “We live on a planet called Earth, in a country called Denmark. That isn't really relevant though, as you have never even heard of those places. Your world is a story in ours. A tale retold thousands of time, with a thousand different outcomes each time. Both Lykke and I have seen your stories played out, your entire life-span even, with every different possible outcome, from death to victory. We have seen you battle daemons from the Fade, darkspawn and humans alike. This might seem overwhelming, but in our world, you are famous characters. Lykke and I both travelled here with the use of new technology, allowing us to enter different dimensions and world.” Alistair sat, barely able to keep his mouth shut. Anders looked at Alistair and then back to Camilla. “How can we know that what you are saying is true, for all we know you are deranged or even worse, corrupted.” He said.

Camilla looked at him and nodded “I see why you are having trouble believing me, but let me show you proof.” she took out a small box from her coat pocket, and clicked a button on the top. Suddenly, light glowed from one side of the box, and letters and pictures could be seen on it. She clicked again and the light faded along with the pictures and text. “What in the Chosen's name is that thing?” Alistair asked. “We called them 'smart phones' in our world” Lykke answered “they are our way of communicating over long distances. Almost every person in our world has one” she also took a box, roughly the same size, out of her pocket and did the same trick of making light appear and disappear. “How does such a device allow you to communicate?” Alistair asked, dumbfounded. “Well, it's hard to explain to someone so new to the concept, but you can establish a connecting between two of such devices and your voice will be sent from your own device to whomever you have established the connection to.” 

Camilla and Lykke spent the rest of the night convincing Alistair and Anders that they were indeed from a different world. At the break of dawn, conversation had begun being more casual again. “So, uhm, do you.. uh, have husbands in your own world?” Alistair asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Lykke smiled with the grin of a predator and answered in a seductive voice “Not at all, dear Alistair. In fact, Camilla never got to explain why we entered your world.” Alistair shot a side-long glance to Anders before asking “And what exactly was that?” Camilla laughed and said “Well, truth be told it was to meet you. As we said you are known and famed characters in our world, and frankly the chance of getting to meet you was to tempting not to take.” Anders smiled, his confidence returning slowly. “Ah, I see.” He sent a knowing look to Alistair, who returned it with one of confusion. “We know all about you.” Lykke said. She got up and moved over to Alistair. “All about you.” she repeated, slowly leaning forward so her cleavage was right in Alistair’s face. Alistair blushed and he couldn't make himself move his eyes away from the beautiful display of breasts in front of him. Anders, meanwhile, looked at Camilla and winked. Camilla returned it with a shrug and moved over to Anders. Lykke started slowly undressing, giving Alistair the show of his life, as he sat back, stunned to silence by lust. In only her underwear, she sat on his lap and stroked his cheek. “It's okay Alistair, you can touch. I came all the way from a different world, just to do this.” Alistair gingerly moved his hands towards her breasts, but he couldn't get himself to do it. “I.. uhm.” Lykke shushed him and took his hands in hers. She moved them to her hips, and then slowly slid them up her body, until they where placed firmly on her tits. She moved her head forward and whispered into his ear “Squeeze them please.” Alistair shuddered from lust and squeezed Lykke's amazing set of breasts. The softness surprised him so much he let out a little moan, which made Lykke giggle and Alistair blush once again. 

Meanwhile, Camilla had undressed to her underwear and started undressing Anders, while placing kisses all over his body. Anders sat back with a smirk on his face and enjoyed with feeling. “I admit Anders, you never were my favourite character, but I simply must see what you can do with your magic.” Anders raised an eyebrow. “Not your favourite character you say? Hopefully I can remedy that.” He gestured towards her and Camilla gasped as her underwear fell off her. Anders laughed and kissed Camilla on the mouth. 

Alistair was lost in Lykke's breasts, but Lykke got up and gestured for Alistair to get up as well. He did, and Lykke quickly undressed him. When she reached his underpants, she noticed the rather large bulge in them. “Oh Alistair, I always suspected.” Camilla looked over from her feverish kisses with Anders, and whistled when she noticed. Anders looked as well and laughed a little. “Damnit Alistair, why so nervous when you are packing a sword that size?” Lykke giggled and took a hold of Alistair’s cock. A shock went through him, as she slowly stroked it. Instinct took over, and he took a hold of Lykke and kissed her with more force than he had ever used before. He threw off her underwear and his own as well. “Alistair, I want to taste you” Lykke said, as she fell to her knees. Alistair looked down to Lykke, as she pulled down his underpants, admiring the amazing girl on her knees in front of him. She stroked his cock and slowly opened her mouth to take it inside. Alistair gasped and almost fell backwards. The soft, wet and warm feeling of her mouth was almost too much to contain. Alistair felt a weird pressure building in his cock. Lykke could clearly feel it as well, and immediately started moving her head up and down, in the same rhythm as her hand. With her other hand she caressed his balls, squeezing them slightly. 

Anders had now fully undressed and Camilla stared at his hard cock with an impressed look in her eyes. “Not too shabby for a wizard” she grinned and winked at him. “Oh girl, just wait and see.” He said and flexed his hand. Then he threw his hands forward and Camilla was thrown onto the bed. He flexed his fingers and twisted his hands, and Camilla could feel a force moving over her body. Two ghostly hands appeared in view, bigger than any human hand. One started caressing her breasts while the other slowly slid down to play with her clitoris. Camilla moaned with pleasure. Anders smiled and threw his hands up in a dramatic gesture. One of the hands penetrated Camilla with a finger easily the size of her forearm. She screamed with joy and yelled Anders name.

Alistair exploded in Lykke's mouth with a massive groan. Lykke swallowed what seemed like a wave of cum, and then gasped for breath. “In the Maker's name, that was AMAZING” he said, looking down at Lykke, who had a bit of cum on her face. She was still jerking his dick, and looked up at him. “And you are still hard. I think it's time for you to try something even better Alistair.” She got up and moved to the bed, where Camilla was being fucked by the massive ghost hands. She laid down next to Camilla and gestured for Alistair to come over. “I want you to fuck me Alistair.” she said. Alistair nodded, too horny to be shy, and moved up on the bed. He placed himself before her and moved his cock to her opening. Lykke moaned as he slowly pushed and penetrated her wet pussy. Alistair himself was moaning as well, the feelings from before back again, only this time more intensive. He started moving in and out, following his instincts, and quickly got lost in the haze of passion and pleasure. 

Camilla looked over to Lykke being fucked by Alistair, and asked Anders to stop. “I want you to come over here and do it yourself. No more magic, I want you deep inside me” She said. Anders smiled and put down his hands. The ghost hands dissipated into thin air, and Anders took their place, entering Camilla while licking her nipples and biting her breasts carefully. 

Camilla exchanged a glance with Lykke, and nodded with a finality. Lykke nodded back, and suddenly sprang up, throwing Alistair off her. Claws suddenly grew where her hands had been, while Camilla grew two massive mouths from her stomach. Anders screamed, but didn't get to react more before the mouths bit him in two. Lykke laughed with a daemons voice. “FOOLISH HUMANS, ALWAYS SO READY TO GIVE YOUR TRUST. NOW YOU DIE” Alistair screamed and scrabbled backwards, not able to comprehend what was happening. “daemons.. DEAMONS” he screamed. Lykke and Camilla slowly marched towards him, nodding. “YES, DEAMONS. AND NOW YOUR BODY IS OURS.” Alistair shook his head “I don't understand. What do you want?” Lykke shook her hands, and the claws retracted into her skin, her human hands appearing again. “WE WANT YOUR BODY. WE WANT TO VIOLATE YOU AND USE YOU, TO PROVE THAT TEMPLARS ARE AS EASILY CURROPTABLE AS ANYONE” She grumbled at him. Camilla had also returned to her human shape, but as Alistair looked at them he saw that something was changing in their lower body. Their flesh warped and turned, bleeding purple light into the air, and two massive penis' grew from where their vagina's had been, along with a pair of massive, plump balls. “Surrender now or we will kill you” Camilla threatened, with her human voice. Alistair looked to the bleeding corpse of his friend Anders, and nodded slowly. “I surrender. Don't kill me, please.” Lykke dragged him up, with inhuman strength, and bent him over. Camilla moved to stand in front of him, grabbing his head and staring into his eyes with hatred. “Get fucked, Templar!” she exclaimed, and pushed her huge cock into his mouth. Lykke also pressed her cock against his anus, spitting on it to lubricate it. Alistair cried as they violated his mouth and ass. Camilla didn't take long to cum, shooting daemon seed far down into Alistair’s stomach, and he struggled to breathe. Not far afterwards, Lykke released into his ass, filling him in a way he had never experienced before. As he lay there, covered in cum, he look up to the daemons and quietly asked “What happens to me now?” Lykke stared at him with pleasure in her eyes. “We bring you to the fade, and rape you in all eternity.” 

And so they did.

The end!


End file.
